


Word It Out

by punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: Bend and Break [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: "PRINCESS", A Cure For All, Aftercare, Based from the tag which part of hell do you think the author falls under?, Best Vamp Boyfriend Lee Chan | Dino, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Emphasis on Aftercare Bec Hot Damn, Lots Of Johnny Cum In This Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Mingyu got dicked so goot all he could say is "Daddy" and "More", Mingyu says "daddy" here so much it made me want to shut him up, Multi, Overstimulation, Soft Dom Johnny Aftercare Should Be Bottled And Sold As The New Asian Vicks Vapor Rub, Soft Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Sub Kim Mingyu, The W Korea Shoot "Fluffy Coat" on MingyuTM, mentions of male pregnancy, slight exhibitionism, tagged Butt Plugs but Johnny puts it in Mingyu's mouth so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Work gossip is work gossip, Mingyu knows that. But it doesn't change the way it made him feel.What does change the way he feels is being collared and touched and used. And out of the two who can do that to Mingyu, Johnny's the only he has right now. But Mingyu finds out that he's more than enough to make up for the two of them.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Kim Mingyu, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Bend and Break [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Word It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that i was Bullied into making this fic /j
> 
> But yeah. Posting this a week after the first fic may seem too fast but whatever. This series is based off of [this <3](https://twitter.com/thicckyeom/status/1279754085177016320?s=20) tweet (also that is a nsfw acct !) and also [this <3](https://twitter.com/punk_assnerd/status/1320367353599721472)
> 
> Here's to all the Caratzens out there who has a thing for soft Big Guys of the group.

Mingyu ends the video call and lets his smile drop. That's probably the longest one hour conversation he's ever had in all of his life. He sighs, leaves his desk, and goes back to his bed and flops face down. 

It's been a month since he got accepted in his new job and as the newest employee, he's being subjected to the worst possible case of "Last in, first out." he's ever seen. Meaning they're not technically firing him but they're doing their fucking best to make Mingyu want to quit. First it's the "opportunity" of adding him to the team that handles the overseas project, only it has made Mingyu's schedule from nine in the evening up until five in the morning. Now they're making him clock in at work on regular hours as well and if it weren't for the one Senior architect that actually thinks of Mingyu as a human, he's pretty sure they would've sent him overseas as well. 

_ He's  _ that _ kind of alpha, apparently. _ Mingyu's mind rings. It's work gossip, yeah. But it still hurts all the same. 

He knows everyone at work already has an image of him, an opinion on who he is just because of his partners. 

Actually. Partner. They've only seen Johnny once and Mingyu can only imagine how much of a scandal it would be if they find out about Chan. 

Mingyu sighs, takes a deep breath, and he groans when the lingering scent of the two of them are still on his sheets. No matter how many times Mingyu subjects all of his sheets in the washer, they still smell more like Johnny than his actual detergent. Mingyu breathes them in again, trying to calm himself, and he pushes himself up. He grabs for his phone, wallet, and his keys, and then puts on his shoes and his coat. He turns everything off and then sends a message on their group chat. 

**_omw to johnny's place_ **

Chan reacted to it with a thumbs up and Johnny reacted with a heart. 

**_I can't tonight but I'll bring breakfast tomorrow <3 _ **

Mingyu smiles, takes a deep breath, and leaves his apartment. 

  
  


Johnny's place is bigger and a lot more grand than Mingyu's place. Well, it is a fucking penthouse suite, so Mingyu just shrugs the first time Johnny took him here and then they proceeded to try to see if Johnny can fuck Mingyu in every room of his place. 

Mingyu walks straight up the elevator and pulls out the key card Johnny had handed him long ago that looks slightly bit different from the one Johnny had given Chan a couple of months ago. It was cool, how the card has to be used in the elevator to gain access to certain floors, and Mingyu always finds it a bit exciting knowing his boyfriend owns the best floor in the whole building. 

The elevator doors opened and Mingyu walked out into the sort of front porch of Johnny's unit. Mingyu didn't have to fidget and be nervous about knocking anymore and just walks ahead and slips the card on the door and opens the door when it clicks open. "Hyung?" Mingyu calls out and Johnny calls for him in his study. Mingyu locks the door and walks on and he finds Johnny wearing just the bottom part of a track suit and Mingyu stares as Johnny stares up at him from where he's seated behind his desk. 

"Are you working?" Mingyu asks and Johnny shrugs. "Not if you don't want me to be." Johnny says and Mingyu smiles. Mingyu walks in and doesn't say anything else before leaning down to kiss Johnny. Johnny moans in surprise and then his hands are on Mingyu. One on his neck and the other pulling him by the waist. "Wait, uh... Let me just shower a bit." Mingyu says and Johnny nods, kissing Mingyu again, and Mingyu laughs when Johnny slaps his ass. 

Mingyu didn't waste time in the shower by actually showering and just reached for the lube Johnny just so happens to have in his bathroom and starts fingering himself open under the warm spray of the water. "Look at you, opening yourself up for me, trying your best to keep your knees from buckling." Mingyu imagines Johnny saying right on his ear and he feels a shiver run down his spine. "Such a good boy." Comes in but now it's Chan's voice in Mingyu's mind. Mingyu huffs out a breath, moaning, and trying his best to spread himself even more. When he deems himself done, he takes the plug that he took from Johnny's dresser and lubes it up a bit more before slipping it in. He's not ashamed at the fact that he's only half hard, his fucked up head deeming it not enough considering the things Chan and Johnny had done to him, and he smiles as he dries himself with a towel and walks out of Johnny's bedroom to pull out one of the collars Johnny has for him in his closet and Mingyu sees it. 

It's a huge, fluffy jacket that just sticks out of Johnny's array of black hoodies and black coats and denim jackets. Mingyu touches the material and smiles at how soft it was. It's probably one of those expensive faux fur coats Mingyu can only see in magazines and something about that makes Mingyu take it out and put it on. Mingyu grabs his collar and leaves the obvious complementary hat in the closet. 

Mingyu smiles when he opens the door to Johnny's study and sees Johnny's reaction to what he's wearing. He looks him up and down, probably figuring out that Mingyu has nothing on him but the coat, and Mingyu walks to him when Johnny calls for him. "Is this why you're here? To distract me?" Johnny asks and Mingyu shakes his head. "To distract me." Mingyu says and Johnny looks up at him with a serious face and Mingyu hates it. He doesn't want that face right now. Mingyu holds out his collar and Johnny looks at it and then smiles up at him. Johnny takes the white leather from Mingyu and he throws a leg over Johnny's lap, let's Johnny see all of him as the coat unravels and reveals his bare skin, and Johnny slips the collar on him and clasps it just tight enough to cling on Mingyu's skin but not tight enough for it to feel constricting. 

"Is there anything you want to do?" Johnny asks and Mingyu shakes his head. "Just... Want daddy to use me. Make me feel... uh... useful." Mingyu says and Johnny's hand on his waist tightens. "Well, I am just about to finish up so..." Johnny says and Mingyu sighs. "Why don't you keep daddy's dick warm for him, huh?" Johnny asks, kissing his neck, and Mingyu gasps at the teeth on his skin. Mingyu nods, was about to get down on his knees for Johnny, when he holds him still. "Not your mouth baby." Johnny says and Mingyu bites his lip. "I'm... I already prepared myself for daddy." Mingyu says, leaning down to kiss Johnny, and Johnny's smile makes him blush. "Really?" "Yeah. Just take it off." Mingyu says and Johnny raises an eyebrow. Johnny's hand on his hips drag around his back, slipping down between his ass, and Mingyu moans when Johnny pressed his fingers against the base of the plug, pushing it deeper. "You're lucky daddy wants to make you feel good. Otherwise you'd be punished for this." Johnny says and Mingyu whines, kissing Johnny's mouth. "Chan's the one who punishes me. You're punishments are fun." Mingyu says and Johnny pulls the plug without warning, making Mingyu choke. "Like I said. Daddy's trying so hard not to punish you right now, baby. Don't push it." Johnny says and Mingyu shakes under his gaze. "Sorry, daddy." Mingyu says and Johnny tilts his head up to kiss him. 

Johnny tells him to get up as he takes off his pants and Mingyu gets on his knees to lick and suck him into stiffness. Johnny runs his fingers through his hair, tells him praises he knew Mingyu loves to hear, and Mingyu blushes at the new name Johnny calls him. 

"Why? You don't like it?" Johnny asks as Mingyu places himself back on Johnny's lap, holding Johnny's dick under him and slipping it in him slowly as he sits himself down on Johnny's lap. "I think it suits you. A spoiled little princess that gets everything they want." Johnny says and Mingyu can feel himself getting tighter just from Johnny's words. "Don't tease." Mingyu whines. He bottoms out and Johnny places soothing arms on his sides as Mingyu desperately licks his neck. "I'm not teasing. A needy princess that likes to be taken care of." Johnny says and Mingyu groans. He wraps his arms around Johnny's neck, letting the coat cover both of them as much as they could now that they've fallen off of Mingyu's shoulders and are only held up to his elbows. "Sit tight, princess. If you can hold out until I'm done then I'll give you anything you want as a reward. I'll fuck you wherever you want and however you want no matter how many times you want." Johnny says, kissing the skin under Mingyu's ears. And Mingyu shivers, He apologizes at the precum leaking on Johnny's abs and Johnny just laughs. He feels Johnny's thumb wipe the slick off of the tip of his dick and then pulls Mingyu back to make him take his thumb in his mouth. Mingyu licks the pad of his thumb and sucks his thumb in his mouth. "Thank you daddy." he says, shivering as Johnny's dick twitches in him, and Mingyu has no idea why the fur tickling his back and ass is making everything feel too much for him.

And as filthy and disgusting as it may seem, Mingyu feels a hundred times better already. Mingyu's left arm is wrapped around Johnny's back under his arm so Johnny can write freely and Mingyu rests his chin on Johnny's shoulder. Mingyu feels full and warm and the random twitch Johnny's dick makes in him makes him leak bit by bit and he'd even kiss Mingyu's shoulder and takes a sniff on Mingyu's neck with his nose pressed on Mingyu's skin and Mingyu relaxes even more. "You sure this is okay?" Johnny asks, tender and warm palms on Mingyu's skin again under the coat, and Mingyu nods. "More than okay." Mingyu answers and Johnny hums. "I love you, babe." Johnny says, breaking character, and Mingyu feels hotter as he buries his nose on Johnny's shoulder and says "Love you, too, hyung." 

Mingyu sits still, taking in Johnny's scent and his warmth, and he lets Johnny run a hand up his thighs while he's reading and then misses the warmth of his hands when he's back to writing. It was going good, all in all. Good until Johnny's desk phone starts ringing. Mingyu tenses, startling him out of his sleepy daze, and Johnny runs a soothing hand on his side as he picks up the phone. "No noise, baby." Johnny says and he answers the call. Mingyu hears something about a schedule, or some kind of shipment, the voice sounds frantic as he tries listening in on the phone, and Johnny takes that as his opportunity to wrap his hand on Mingyu's dick. Mingyu whines, a soft but loud enough sound that makes Johnny tighten his hold on his dick and Mingyu resorts to biting Johnny's shoulders to try and keep himself quiet. Johnny pumps his hand on his dick as if he wasn't talking to someone and instructing them on how to do something, and Mingyu's mouth starts watering at the thick scent of Johnny's arousal getting stronger. "What noise? I'm not hearing anything on my end." Johnny says, letting Mingyu's dick go and pinchin Mingyu's thighs. Mingyu pulls away and nods, burying his face on the soft texture of the coat by bringing his hand up to his mouth, and Johnny goes back to playing with his dick. "Is the shipment close to coming?" Johnny asks, turning his head and letting his breath fan out over the side of Mingyu's neck. Mingyu's not sure if he's trying to talk to him or not but he presses a light kiss on his skin and squeezes his hand right under the head of his dick. "So it's not coming?" Johnny asks and Mingyu takes the hint and he shakes his head no. Mingyu feels pathetic, being toyed with as Johnny talks about his job with someone on the phone while he's laid bare on his fucking lap.

_ He's  _ that _ kind of alpha, apparently. _ Mingyu's mind replays and he panics. Not this. Anything but this. Mingyu doesn't like it. Doesn't like how the implication is close to the words Johnny uses on him. Doesn't like-

"Good boy." Johnny says. His lips are right over Mingyu's ear and Mingyu shakes as everything else in his mind falls away. 

Johnny ends the call and tips Mingyu's head up to kiss him. "Such a good boy." Johnny says and Mingyu moans, lets out all the he's been holding in, and he feels like breaking down crying right then. "Please make me cum. Want daddy to make me cum. Please please please." Mingyu begs and Johnny clicks his tongue. "But I'm not done yet, baby." Johnny says and Mingyu whines. "Please. I..." Mingyu blushes even worse and he wraps his arms around Johnny's neck tighter. "Princess wants to cum, daddy." Mingyu says and Johnny lets out a deep growl from his throat and he tilts Mingyu's neck to bite the soft skin on the side of his throat under his collar. "You're so fucking spoiled, you know that?" Johnny says and Mingyu moans when Johnny grinds his dick in deeper. Mingyu chokes at the drool pooling in his mouth and he swallows thickly before nodding. " 'M daddy's spoiled princess." Mingyu says and Johnny's hand was on his dick instantly, pumping him aggressively that Mingyu feels the uncomfortable friction of his dry hand on the skin of his dick but Mingyu's too far gone to care.

Johnny moans when Mingyu's cum splatters over his body, feeling him twitch inside him as Mingyu tightens up, and Mingyu tears up at the bliss flooding through him because of his release. His throat felt dry but his mouth was dripping with drool and he just blindly licks the fingers Johnny offers his mouth, belatedly realizing what Johnny's doing and only realizing it when he tastes his own cum on his fingers. Mingyu holds onto Johnny's wrist and laps at his palm, pressing his tongue flat and taking everything in his mouth, licking it clean before sucking his fingers in his mouth one by one and letting Johnny press them down on his tongue. "I'm gonna leave your cum on me so you can smell yourself on me later. Now behave and let me work, okay?" Johnny tells him and Mingyu nods. He lies lifeless on top of Johnny again, both of his hands are limp on his sides and he pressed himself flush against Johnny, resting his chin on Johnny's shoulder, and Johnny drags the cold tip of his pen down Mingyu's exposed back, tracing his spine. Mingyu can feel his own cum smeared on their skin along with Johnny's overwhelming scent flooding his senses and it all just relaxes him to the point of almost falling to sleep. "Thank you daddy." Mingyu says, a bit late, and Johnny hums and lets his left hand rest on Mingyu's thigh. 

"Hey." Mingyu feels a hand on his neck, tugging on his collar,and he sits up and moans when his position pushes Johnny's dick deeper in him. "I'm done for tonight." Johnny says and Mingyu blinks himself awake and smiles. "The coat looks really nice on you princess." Johnny says and Mingyu is a bit taken back by the name once again. "Thank you daddy." Mingyu says and Johnny tugs on the ring in front of his collar. "Wanna ruin you with it still on." Johnny says and Mingyu moans. "Yes. Please. Want that too." Mingyu says and Johnny pulls the coat on his shoulder again and Mingyu shivers at the feeling of the soft material tickling around his neck. "Chan would be absolutely devastated knowing he missed out on this. He really loved calling you puppy, didn't he?" Johnny says and Mingyu whines. "Can we show him?" Mingyu asks and Johnny smiles. "Wanna send him a photo?" Johnny asks and Mingyu shakes his head no. "Want daddy to film me riding his dick." Mingyu says, emphasizing his point by lifting his hips up a bit and fucking himself down on his dick deeper. Johnny groans, grabs his thighs and tightens his hold enough to make it hurt, and Mingyu moans. "You're so filthy when you're desperate for it." Johnny says and Mingyu groans. "Can I? Please?" Mingyu asks and Johnny laughs. As if he wasn't fucking himself on it already. Johnny leans forward to reach for his phone and he angles his phone to show all of Mingyu and Mingyu starts moving when Johnny says so. Mingyu stares at the camera, moaning, panting, his dick just bouncing half hard over Johnny's abs, and Mingyu gasps when Johnny times a thrust in at the same time Mingyu fucks himself down. Johnny stops recording and turns his phone to show it to him. 

"Chan's so gonna hate me but i don't care." Johnny says and Mingyu moans when Johnny hikes up one of his legs and then carries Mingyu up, kicks his chair back, and then lies Mingyu back on his desk. Johnny fucks him fast and hard all of a sudden, making Mingyu gasp for air, and then all of a sudden he pulls out and Mingyu whines before feeling the plug go back inside of him. "No. Daddy. Please. Fuck-" Mingyu stops himeslf when Johnny holds his jaw and pulls him up to sit on the edge of the desk. "We're moving on my bed. Do you want daddy to be rough or not?" Mingyu feels torn by the question. On one hand, Johnny is good at making him forget literally everything when he's using Mingyu like he's nothing but a toy, but on the other, he really just wants to be pampered for today, wants to be taken care of. 

"Can... Can I make a request?" Mingyu asks and Johnny raises an eyebrow. "I want daddy to be rough at first, make me cum hard. But I also... i just want the good feeling tonight daddy. I don't know how to explain it." Mingyu says, scrambling for words, and Johnny nods and leans in to kiss him softly. "I can do that. I'll make you feel so good you'll pass out smiling, princess." Johnny says and Mingyu moans when Johnny tugs at his collar and makes him stand on his own. Mingyu's legs are a bit shaky but Johnny helps him reach the bedroom and then goes out and comes back a minute later with water for Mingyu. Mingyu didn't even know how thirsty he was before he felt the water touch his lips but he ended up finishing two glasses full. "Better?" Johnny asks and Mingyu nods. "Thank you daddy." Mingyu says and Johnny sets the pitcher and the glass on the bedside table and then helps Mingyu out of the coat. "Chan said not to ruin the coat because he's gonna borrow it in the future. And I'm planning on ruining my princess tonight so it's gonna have to go." Johnny says and Mingyu blushes at the thought. 

And Johnny is nothing if not a man of his word.

Mingyu is crying not even ten minutes later, lying on his back with his hands on Johnny's hair as Johnny fucks him with his tongue and Mingyu would be crying harder if it wasn't for the plug sitting heavily on his tongue. "You taste amazing." Johnny says, licking the skin right under his balls, and Mingyu tightens his fingers on his hair as Johnny pushes it three fingers. "So soft." Johnny keeps muttering stuff like this and Mingyu just feels like crying even more. Johnny moves himself up, hovering over Mingyu's body as he keeps thrusting his fingers in and out, and Mingyu bites the base of the plug as Johnny takes his right nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking and then holding his hard nipple in between his teeth. "If i had knocked you up back then I'd be drinking from these every day." Johnny says and Mingyu pulls Johnny up and holds his face over his. Mingyu moans. Stares up at him and moans helplessly because the plug stays in his mouth if Johnny doesn't take it out and Mingyu so badly wants him to take it out. "You're getting good at begging, princess." Johnny says and then he leans in and bites the base of the plug and pulls it out with his teeth. Mingyu pants, swallows, and then pulls Johnny down to lick the inside of his mouth. "Daddy." Mingyu pants in between kisses, one of his hands are on Johnny's wrist, holding it between his legs and tugging on it to make Johnny fuck his fingers in faster, deeper, and his other hand was on Johnny's neck. 

"You said you want me to be rough right?" Johnny asks, his fingers moving faster and letting his fingers curl as he pulls them out and Mingyu's thighs tense at the sensation. "I'm gonna fuck you on your back like this and you're gonna cum as many times you want. Is that okay?" Johnny asks and Mingyu moans, keening at the feeling of Johnny shoving his fingers in completely and just curling his fingers around. "Do you want me to fill you up, princess?" Mingyu moans, blushes at the pathetic spurt of precum that comes out of his dick just from that alone, and Johnny watches him with a soft smile on his face. "Words. Come on. You're a big boy." Johnny teases and he leans down Mingyu's neck and holds his collar between his teeth before tugging on it a bit. "Want... want all of that. I want-" Mingyu just can't quite catch his breath no matter how hard he tries but he stares up at Johnny through the tears in his eyes and Johnny laughs softly. "I haven't even started yet baby, don't look at me like that." Johnny says and he pulls out his fingers. Mingyu whines and tugs on his wrist and Johnny tugs his wrist off and gives Mingyu a look. "Behave." Johnny says and Mingyu whines. "Daddy, please." Mingyu begs and Johnny sighs. "Maybe Chan was right. I do spoil you a lot." Johnny says, moving to kneel between Mingyu's spread legs and then leaning over Mingyu's body. Mingyu keeps his hands to himself, afraid he'd cross another line for being pathetic and desperate, and Johnny cups his jaw in one hand and makes him look up at him. "Tell daddy what you want, princess." Johnny says and Mingyu bites his lips. 

"Anything. I'm good with anything daddy wants to give." Mingyu says and Johnny sighs. "I was just teasing, baby."Johnny kisses him. "I love spoiling you. I like seeing my princess ruined and happy." Johnny says. 

_ He's  _ that _ kind of alpha, apparently. Honestly, who'd be happy with someone like that? _

Mingyu breaks down. The tears are just welling up on their own in his eyes but he doesn't have to see to know that Johnny had a worried look on his face. Mingyu covers his eyes by holding his arms up over his face and all he has to do was call Johnny "Hyung." for him to know. 

Johnny moves back for a second, wraps the covers around Mingyu's body, and then moves back in and places a soothing hand on his side. "Hey. Hey, I'm right here. I'm right here, Gyu." Johnny says and Mingyu wraps his arms around Johnny's neck as he cries on his shoulder. Johnny hugs him through it, placing a soothing hand on his lower back, and Mingyu tries to hold himself back. "It's okay. Let it out babe. Let it out." Johnny says and Mingyu does. He cries, clings to Johnny, and curls in on himself and lets Johnny hold him. 

Minutes pass that felt longer to Mingyu than it probably did to Johnny, and he finds himself just sniffing softly as Johnny kisses the side of his head, holding him up. "Feeling better?" Johnny asks and Mingyu nods. He pulls away slowly, Johnny's hands still on him as he did, and he smiles at Johnny only for Johnny to give him a sad kind of smile. "Can i take this off?" Johnny asks, motioning towards his collar, and Mingyu shakes his head. "I'm..." Mingyu can't find the right words to say, the right words to perfectly describe what he feels, but Johnny doesn't need him to. Johnny nods, rubs his hand over his arm, and kisses the space under his eye, right next to his nose. Mingyu always loved those kisses. Johnny never kisses him on the cheek, for some reason, and he always goes for that specific spot. "Do you want to take a hot bath?" Johnny asks and Mingyu shakes his head. "I'm fine. We can keep going." Mingyu says and Johnny's face drops and he sighs. "We can keep going later, babe. I promise. But I'm not doing anything right after that." Johnny says and Mingyu takes his bottom lip in between his teeth and nods. Johnny smiles, pulls his lips out using his thumb, and then leans in slowly to kiss him. Mingyu closes his eyes when he does and Johnny pulls back almost instantly. "Wanna make out in the tub?" Johnny asks and Mingyu smiles. 

Mingyu feels just a little bit embarrassed when Johnny asks him if he wanted the collar on as they stand under the warm shower and Johnny just kisses him when he nods. moving to the tub after they cleaned up was better. Mingyu waits as Johnny gets in first and Mingyu smiles as he sits facing Johnny and settles himself over his thighs. Johnny tips his head up, kisses him softly, and Mingyu sighs as he pulls Mingyu closer. Mingyu folds his legs on Johnny's sides, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kisses back. Johnny's hands wrap around his waist and Mingyu pulls back a bit to stare at Johnny. "What is it?" Johnny asks and Mingyu shakes his head, smiling. "Nothing. Just... I love you." Mingyu says and Johnny's face breaks into a smile. "Love you too baby." Johnny says and Mingyu settles himself back on their earlier position, chests flushed against each other as Johnny leans back and Mingyu rests his chin on Johnny's shoulder. They both just enjoy the warmth and the silence and Johnny doesn't stop the way his hands keep running up and down Mingyu's back. 

Mingyu panics when Johnny's hands find his neck, unclasping the collar as they stood next to the tub, but Johnny just smiles at him and dries his neck and then hands the collar to Mingyu and he does the same for the collar before giving it back to Johnny and letting him put it back on. Mingyu notes how Johnny’s hand never left his neck while the collar was off and something about it makes him dizzy with how much he wants to kiss him. He dries Mingyu off completely, holding the towel gently against his skin as he does and something about it makes Mingyu blush harder than when they had sex for the first time. Johnny then puts Mingyu's robe on for him and hugs Mingyu from behind as he ties the ribbon over Mingyu's waist. "Can I kiss you?" Johnny asks and Mingyu nods. He feels Johnny's lips on the back of his neck as he hugs Mingyu and Mingyu hums, lets himself be held. Johnny then tells him to wait by the bed as he dries himself off but Mingyu doesn't want to be alone. Not now. So he frowned and held onto Johnny's hand. "Okay." Johnny says and he leads Mingyu towards the sink and sits him up on the counter before getting another towel to dry himself off and then grabs for a new bathrobe from the small closet next to the toilet. Mingyu only realized it now but the robe he's wearing smells more comfortable than it feels. 

Johnny asked him if he wanted to change and Mingyu nods, following Johnny inside his walk in closet and follows Johnny's instructions to lift his hands when he helps him put on a huge sweater, which is surprising given their size, and then Johnny kisses the side of his waist as he kneels and pulls up a thick sweatpants on Mingyu. Mingyu then watches as Johnny changes as well and Mingyu smiles as Johnny leads him out of the room by his hand and heads for the kitchen. 

Mingyu watches, sitting on the counter, as Johnny boils pasta over one stove top and then cooks a ready-to-eat pack of carbonara sauce right next to it. It's the expensive kind of sauce so Mingyu's not too worried about the taste. Plus the chicken nuggets sizzling in the microwave was honestly what Mingyu's waiting for the most. "Do you want anything to drink?" Johnny asks and Mingyu blinks. "I have orange juice, beer, wine. I'm not sure if I have champagne or if I just thought of buying some last night." Johnny says and Mingyu laughs. "I doubt champagne goes well with chicken nuggets." Mingyu says and Johnny turns off the fire under the sauce before moving to stand in front of Mingyu. Mingyu parts his legs and wraps his arms around Johnny's shoulders. "But everything goes well with you." Johnny says, staring at Mingyu as he says it, and Mingyu can't sense any sarcasm at all in his words. "Juice is fine. I want... I don't want to be drunk for later." Mingyu says and Johnny's smile falters a bit. 'About that. Are you sure we can't just postpone that for tomorrow?" Johnny asks and Mingyu frowns, shaking his head. "I don't... We can just do it without the rough part. I just really want to feel it." Mingyu pushes Johnny off a bit, taking the hand that's on his waist, and then bringing it up to his neck. "I don't wanna be Mingyu for a while.  _ Just wanna be yours. Please. _ " Mingyu asks, pleads. Johnny smiles softly and lets his thumb press gently over the skin of his throat and Mingyu gasps. "Okay, baby. I can do that." Johnny says and Mingyu parts his mouth a bit as Johnny kisses him and tightens his hold on Mingyu's neck just a little bit. 

They ate their dinner on the couch, Mingyu seated sideways with Johnny sitting between his legs and he spoon fed Mingyu the entire time. He would take a bite and then twirls the fork around as he chews and then hovers the fork over Mingyu's mouth. When a bit of sauce falls from Mingyu's lips and onto his chin, Johnny holds his hand down when he tries to wipe it and then licks the sauce clean from Mingyu's skin. Johnny then smile at Mingyu's blushing smile and Mingyu may have purposely made it harder for Johnny to feed him from then on. 

After dinner, Johnny handed Mingyu a warm cup of tea and Mingyu hums at the soothing and easy flavor it has compared to the other rstrong teas Johnny has offered him before and both of them just huddled up the couch with their tea and Johnny's arm around his back never left up unit the sky outside starts to dim. 

Mingyu starts by folding his knees under him, kneeling on the couch with Johnny next to him, and then crawling over Johnny's lap. The lights are still off in the suite but the light from the city still lit up Johnny's soft smile as he slips a hand under Mingyu's sweater. "You sure you've rested enough, baby? I'm not gonna go easy on you when we start." Johnny says, warns him, and Mingyu gets goosebumps just by the thought of Johnny taking him apart. "I'm sure, daddy. I just-" "I know baby. You just want to be used." Johnny cuts him off and Mingyu nods. Johnny kisses him, pulls him by the ring of his collar, and Mingyu just tries his best to kiss back, to take what he can. Johnny carries him like that, his legs around Johnny's backa s Johnny blindly, yet expertly, walks back to the room without breaking the kiss.

And the first sign Mingyu notices is Johnny gently placing him in the middle of the bed. 

Johnny would very much like throwing Mingyu down the soft comfort of his sheets. Likes the sounds Mingyu makes when everything is too much. So when he pulls away after Mingyu's back hits his sheets, Mingyu stares a bit confused at Johnny as he pulls back and takes off his shirt. Without a word, Johnny moves back and places his hands on Mingyu's waist, pushing his sweater up by dragging his hands at his sides and kissing the skin on Mingyu's stomach up to his chest. Mingyu would say something if he wasn't too occupied with making himself breathe manually, squeezing his lungs as Johnny's mouth leaves more kisses on his exposed skin. "Arms up." Johnny tells him and Mingyu pants, lips parted as he breathes loudly, and Johnny lifts his shirt up over his head and pulls it out of his arms. Johnny then looks down at him, like, really looks down at him, and Mingyu can see him taking in every part of Mingyu's exposed body, making him feel a bit anxious as he does. 

"Can i touch you more?" Johnny asks and Mingyu nods eagerly. He leans down and kisses Mingyu as his hands fall flat on Mingyu's toned stomach and slowly slip down, under the sweater and around Mingyu's now half hard cock. Mingyu whines at the kiss but does his best to keep kissing back and when Johnny starts playing with the head of his dick, diggin his thumb on the slit as he squeezes, Mingyu just parts his mouth open and lets Johnny take the lead and just moves his tongue against Johnny's. 

Mingyu's first orgasm surprises them both. Johnny had pulled away from his lips to lick up at the skin on his neck and Mingyu feels it, a barely there scraping of his teeth as his kisses down Mingyu's shoulder, but it was enough to trick Mingyu's pent up mind that Johnny's gonna mark him again and Mingyu just closes his eyes as he cums in Johnny's pants. His immediate response was to shake his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Mingyu says, eyes still closed. Of all the nights he could possibly cum pathetically fast it has to be tonight. When he wanted to just be used and be taken apart. When he wanted to just be good. 

"My princess made such a mess. Did daddy's hand feel that good?" Johnny says and Mingyu blinks his eyes open and finds Johnny smiling down at him. He then starts moving his hand on Mingyu's still hard length again and Mingyu gasps. "Can I keep going baby? I wanna keep seeing that face you make." Johnny says and Mingyu tries to catch his breath. "Answer or i'll stop." Johnny whispers against his ears and Mingyu digs his fingers on Johnny's sheets and moans. "Yes.  _ Please _ . Make... Princess wants to cum." Mingyu still finds it a bit off to call himself that but he definitely likes it. Likes the implication the name has. And he definitely likes how much Johnny loves using it. 

Johnny hikes him up the bed, pulls Mingyu's pants down to expose his dick covered in his own cum, and keeps pumping as he breathes right over Mingyu's ear. "What do you want?" Johnny asks and Mingyu groans. "Want... want daddy's fingers." Mingyu pants and Johnny stops moving his hand and leaves Mingyu's side to hover over him and hooks Mingyu's left leg over his shoulder before tracing a finger over his rim. "I think this is better than your usual lube, don't you think?" Johnny asks and Mingyu answers by moaning when Johnny pushes in two fingers. "Still so tight no matter how many times you take my dick." Mingyu's biting his lips so hard he's afraid he might break the skin and bleed. "Can you just... Can daddy fuck me already? Please?" Mingyu asks, looking up and gasping when Johnny still thrusts his fingers in and out of his ass. "You're not stretched properly yet, princess." Johnny warns him but Mingyu just nods. "Want daddy to stretch me out with his big dick." Mingyu begs, pulling Johnny's face closer to lick up his lips. "Please. Don't you wanna?" Mingyu begs and Johnny pushes his fingers in and curls his fingers. "Of course I do." Mingyu resorts to taking a chance and holding Johnny's hard length over his pants. "Please." Mingyu begs. And on any other day, he'd be punished for not keeping his hands to himself, for being desperate and selfish. For being a slut.

But from the look Johnny's giving him right now, Mingyu thinks it's what he wants from Mingyu. 

Johnny pulls his fingers out and aligns his dick against Mingyu's rim and pushes in without pause. Mingyu keens, claws on Johnny's skin as Johnny splits him open, stretches Mingyu the way he begged him to, and Mingyu tears up before Johnny even fucks himself fully inside of him. "Too much?" Johnny asks, stopping. And Mingyu takes this time to breathe and shake his head no. "Should daddy keep going?" Mingyu nods, pulls Johnny down and kisses him hungrily. "So tight, princess. Doesn't daddy fuck you enough?" Johnny asks and Mingyu cries when Johnny wraps a hand around his painfully hard dick between them as He finally pushes himself to the hilt. "I'm gonna start moving now, is that okay?" Johnny asks, his other hand is holding the side of Mingyu's neck and tilts his chin up and Mingyu nods as Johnny pressed a thumb over his lips. He takes it in his mouth and sucks on it as Johnny pulls out halfway and then snaps back in. Mingyu's feeling too good to feel embarrassed by the high pitched whining he's making but Johnny made sure to tell him how pretty he sounded. 

Mingyu's second orgams wasn't all that much of a surprise. Johnny didn't so much as help him though it, he basically coaxed his orgasm out of him, kissed around his chest and neck, kissed his lips so tenderly it made Mingyu fall out of sync with his own breath. Johnny pulls back from the kiss, watches with soft brown eyes, and Mingyu shakes and cums when Johnny calls him his  _ "perfect little alpha."  _

And Mingyu's orgasm hit him so hard he choked on his own breath. He moans and tries to catch his breath but Johnny's thrusts aren't slowing down. Mingyu feels like he;s about to lose his mind when Johnny's hands leave his dick and finds his lips. "Open." Johnny tells him and Mingyu does. He takes his fingers in and tastes himself on Johnny's fingers. But before he could swallow, Johnny holds his jaw in one hand and kisses his parted mouth, licking the taste from Mingyu's cum, and Mingyu couldn't help but tighten at the action. He feels so filthy as Johnny laps at his mouth and he feels used given how hard Johnny's still fucking him. But Mingyu can't help but feel how  _ soft  _ everything is. Johnny's touches, his praises, his gaze. So Mingyu licks his own lips as Johnny pulls back and stares up at Johnny. "Thank-" Mingyu swallows as Johnny fucks in deeper. "Thank you daddy." Mingyu says and Johnny spills inside of him. 

"Fuck." Johnny whispers, holding himself up over Mingyu as Mingyu takes all of him, and Mingyu closes his eyes a bit to keep himself sane. "Is my princess okay? Are you tired?" Mingyu sighs, contently, and he swallows before trying to speak. "More." Mingyu says. It was all he could say after everything and Johnny twitches inside of him, still cumming. "Anything my princess wants." Johnny says and Mingyu finds himself smiling. 

Johnny's kisses are so soft that Mingyu's scared he'll get addicted after tonight. His soft lips are basically dancing against Mingyu's swallowing every gasp and moan he's getting out from Mingyu and the contrast of it to his hard and consistent thrust is just heaven for Mingyu's fucked up head. And being a slut may be frowned upon by other people but at least They saved a lot on lube for tonight as Johnny fucks his own cum inside of Mingyu. 

And after six hours. After six whole hoours of Johnny abusing his hole and fucking him down on his mattress, Mingyu almost feels like crying at the feeling of being so fucking full as Johnny finally knots him. Johnny made sure not to earlier so they won't have to wait for it to go down so now that Mingyu's feeling the base of his dick stretch out the raw skin of his insides, Mingyu finally cries from overstimulation. "Sorry, princess. Just a little bit more." Mingyu cries and Johnny kisses him on the side of his mouth. "Was that okay, baby? Did you like being used?" Johnny asks and Mingyu nods, his head still clouded by the feeling of being so full of Johnny's cum that his mind is making him think he can taste it at the back of his throat. "You stopped using words after cumming for the fifth time earlier." Johnny says, kissing his jaw, and Mingyu moans. "Daddy." Mingyu says, not even sure why he did, and Johnny looks down at him and smiles softly. Mingyu's arms feel heavy and they feel like they're not even his. He holds them up and wraps them around Johnny's neck slowly and he Johnny helps him by leaning down closer. "I finally got to fuck your brains out." Johnny teases and Mingyu whines. " _ Daddy _ ." Mingyu says again and Johnny soaks it all in. "I'm right here baby." Johnny says and Mingyu whines. " _ More _ ." Mingyu begs and Johnny pulls back a bit and smiles. "I don't think that's a good idea, princess." Johnny tells him and Mingyu frowns. He takes Johnny's hand away from his waist and wraps it around his dick. "More." Mingyu says again and Johnny sighs but still keeps his smile. "Are you sure?' Johnny asks and Mingyu knows why he would even ask. Mingyu's last orgasm was honestly just him convulsing and tightening around Johnny as nothing comes out of his painfully red dick. " _ More _ ." Mingyu repeats and Johnny nods, kissing him and starts pumping his hand. 

The second Johnny did, though, he groans. "You're tightening up, princess." Johnny says and Mingyu arches his back as Johnny pumps his hand and latches his mouth onf Mingyu's exposed neck. "My perfect little alpha taking me so well." Johnny says and Mingyu tears up. "If it were anyone else, they'd be begging me to stop. But my princess just keeps begging for more." Johnny says and Mingyu screams as Johnny's knot gets bigger. " _ Shit _ . Baby, don't squeeze like that. You're gonna hurt yourself." Johnny tells him but it's not Mingyu's fault. He's not doing anything. It's Johnny's knot that's growing bigger. "Fuck.  _ Princess _ , calm down. You're gonna break my dick." Johnny says, groaning, and Mingyu whines. "I can't give you any more, princess. That's all daddy has for tonight." Johnny says and he pumps Mingyu's dick again, slowly this time and Mingyu sighs at the feeling of Johnny's palm on the sensitive skin of his dick. "I don't know if you're close, princess. Should I keep going?" Johnny asks and Mingu nods so fast he feels dizzy right after. So it wasn't that much of a surprise when Mingyu cums dry again, making Johnny curse out as he tightens around his knot again, and Mingyu cries as his own knot forms against his will. 

Johnny takes his hand away from him but lets his fingertips drag around his knot. "What's this for, princess?" JOhnny asks and Mingyu cries. "'M sorry daddy." Mingyu whimpers and Johnny shakes his head. "Don't be." Johnny says and he wraps a warm hand around his knot and leaves it there. "Daddy... Mark." Mingyu begs, hoping Johnny would understand, and Johnny did. "You sure? You're already feeling too much princess." Johnny asks and Mingyu nods. He bares his neck by turning his head to the right and Johnny's mouth is on his skin instantly.

Mingyu whites out when Johnny's teeth break into his skin and he hears him moan as he laps at the blood on Mingyu's shoulder. Mingyu opens his eyes and holds Johnny's stare. He tries to thank him over and over again but his mouth would just move pathetically without forming actual sounds, much less, words. "Rest up, princess." Johnny tells him and then he leans down to press himself flush against Mingyu and the warmth Mingyu feels, both from the inside and out, was too comforting to not give in. So he wraps his arms around Johnny's neck and lets Johnny's strong scent be the only thing his mind processes. 

  
  


Mingyu wakes up with Johnny's scent everywhere but he doesn't feel him anywhere. Mingyu peeks open one eye and pats both sides of the bed to look for him. Mingyu then belatedly realized how he's lying on his back and when he tries to push his upper body up, his lower back screams in pain. Then he tries to flip himself over but he can't feel his legs from his waist all the way down to his knees. Mingyu groans and finds himself smiling in spite of everything and he buries his nose on Johnny's pillow. "Hey." Mingyu hears and he opens his eyes and sees Johnny standing by the door. "I didn't want you to wake up alone but I figured you'd want coffee." Johnny says and Mingyu watches him walk closer, knowing he has a stupid wide smile on his face as he does, and he watches Johnny disappear from the other of the bed and feels him press his bpdy against Mingyu's back. "Good morning, princess." Johnny says and Mingyu hums. "Thank you. For last night. And for leaving this on." Mingyu says holding onto the front of his collar, and Johnny pressed his hand on top of Mingyu's on the collar. "I figured you'd want to wake up with it on." Johnny says and then he helps Mingyu turn and face him and Mingyu buries his face on Johnny's shirt on his chest. Johnny wraps an arm over his waist and then lets Mingyu use his other hand as a pillow for his head, and Mingyu belatedly realizes the plug is still comfortably sitting inside of him. 

"Was yesterday okay?" Mingyu finds himself asking and Johnny pulls back to look at his face. "What do you mean? I should be asking you that. I thought I was too rough last night." Johnny says and Mingyu shakes his head. "You fucked me hard but you weren't rough. I think I like soft daddy more." Mingyu says and Johnny hums. "Of course you do, princess." Johnny says and Mingyu leans up and kisses Johnny's neck. "I wanna do something for daddy. Wanna thank you for yesterday." Mingyu says and Johnny laughs. "Sure baby. But maybe later tonight. You're still worn out. I can tell." Johnny says and Mingyu blushes. "Actually, I can't feel my legs." Mingyu says, blushing, and Johnny stares. "Fuck." Johnny says and Mingyu smiles as Johnny pulls him closer. "You're gonna make me hard, baby." Johnny says and Mingyu laughs. Mingyu then slips a hand under Johnny's shirt and presses his palm against his abs. "Daddy can still use me." Mingyu says and Johnny sighs. "Alright. You need a time out or you'll end up hurting yourself. Or my dick." Johnny says and he playfully slaps Mingyu's bare ass and Mingyu whines. 

Johnny carries him out to the couch for breakfast but asks him beforehand if he wanted any clothes. Mingyu bites his lips and shakes his head no and Johnny kisses him for being "such a filthy princess." and then carries him out with the covers around him. Johnny leaves him there with a kiss and Mingyu's cup of coffee and goes to the kitchen. But not even a minute later, the doorbell rings and Mingyu panics for a second. Then he realizes no one ever comes to Johnny's place. No one but them. 

"I left the keycard at home, sorry." Chan says as Johnny opens the door for him and then he stops, pushes Johnny in and then against the door, and pulls him in for a kiss. "Your place smells like sex and sweat and a bit of blood. What the fuck." Chan asks and Johnny pulls him in for another kiss before letting go and pointing towards Mingyu. "Okay. Now YOU smell like sex and sweat and blood." Chan says, dropping his thing on the coffee table and sitting on Mingyu's lap to hold his jaw and kiss him softly. "God. Both of you are making me so hungry." Chan says and Mingyu shivers at the thought. He unravels the blanket around his shoulders a bit and offers his skin up to Chan. "Please. Want Channie to use me, too." Mingyu says and Chan's eyes flick towards his neck then back to his shoulder and smile. "Hyung! How hard can I go on Mingyu hyung?" Chan asks out loud, already kissing the exposed skin Mingyu laid out for him, and Johnny yells back to not go too hard. Chan then pulls back, kisses Mingyu, and then moves back to his shoulder and sinks his fangs on his skin. And Mingyu's not sure if he did, but it feels a lot like Chan bit him right where Johnny did. But his thoughts ease away as the cool fire-like feeling of being bitten spreads through his shoulder down to his neck and Chan stops before Mingyu wants him to. "You taste amazing, hyung." Chan says and Mingyu watches Chan smile at him with a bit of his blood still around his lips, making his heart flutter as Chan runs his fingers through his hair. 

Johnny pulls out the breakfast Chan promised them the day before and sighs as he sets the food down the coffee table while Chan and Mingyu make out. Johnny then pulls Chan back by the collar of his shirt and gives both of them a look. "I told you he needs to rest." Johnny says and Mingyu frowns as Chan did. Johnny sighs and lets Chan go, telling them both to eat first. 

They ended up in a somewhat familiar position. Johnny sits on the edge of the couch, his back on the arm rest, as Mingyu sits between his legs while Chan sits between Mingyu's legs. One leg behind him and another on his lap. Mingyu soaks up the attention both of them give by fighting over who gets to feed him and Mingyu chews constantly as Johnny's left hand sits around his waist and stomach while Chan's hands run softly over his leg when they take the time to talk. 

When they were done, Mingyu had hoped someone would touch him. Maybe Chan was right, he really was spoiled, but he's only the way he is because of the two of them so they can't really blame him. "So, do you wanna tell us what happened?" Chan was the first to ask. He always is the first to ask. Mingyu tries to curl in on himself but Johnny's soothing hand and his chest pressed against his back was keeping him from hiding. "It's nothing. It was stupid. I just got upset and wanted to feel good." Mingyu says, hoping they'll buy it, and Chan gives him his unimpressed look which means no one bought it. "Was work too much?" Johnny asks behind him and Mingyu could just say yes. Could just avoid it by nodding. But he didn't. "It's related to work, but not that." 

And Mingyu tells them. 

Mingyu tells them how months ago, on his first week at work when Johnny passed by, a couple of people in the office saw them and knew instantly that they're both alphas. Ever since then, Mingyu has been the gossip of the office. Some would do it behind his back and would clamp their mouths when he passes by, others would do so openly and would even make sure Mingyu hears it. Mingyu also tells them how he thinks he's being pushed around different projects because of it. How they know he's an alpha without a spine and that he'd just follow. "That I'd just follow because _ i'm that kind of alpha _ ." 

They were quiet for a while and the first to speak up now was Johnny. "Is that how you feel?" He asks and Mingyu shakes his head no. "I like how you make me feel. I love it. You both know I do. I'm just... I just... I'm just upset because no matter what I'll do they'll win. If I try to prove myself to them then they'll win because I let them affect me. And if I just keep doing nothing then I'm just giving them a daily invite to keep doing it. And I hate it. But It doesn't meant i don't like being with hyung." Mingyu explains and Johnny kisses his shoulder. 

"You're surprisingly quiet." Johnny says and Mingyu sees Chan's face contorted in a serious look. "I'm thinking." Chan says and Mingyu blinks. "Did you guys know about the recent law about the discrimination about your dynamics?" Chan asks and Johnny laughs. "How do you even know that." Johnny asks and Chan rolls his eyes. "It's politics." "Yeah. Our politics." Johnny answers back and Chan stares at him like the answer should be obvious. "And? I'm dating both of you, aren't I?" Chan says and Mingyu feels his heart double in size. "Basically the law is like, preventing anyone from using your identity as an alpha, omega, or a beta, to affect your environment at work or anywhere else that offers services." Chan says and Johnny nods. "But that's mostly used against alphas." Johnny says and Mingyu does see why he would say that. "Right. But in this case, they're demeaning your status by assuming you're less just because you're "under"," Chan uses actual air quotes as he says it, "another alpha. They're basically demeaning you because you're "acting less of an alpha", right?" Chan asks and Migyu just stares, shrugging because he's really not keeping up. "You know what, hold on. Can I use the study?" Chan asks and Johnny nods again and he gets up and leaves the two on the couch.

"I guess that answers a lot." Johnny says and Mingyu just stays quiet as he kisses his bare shoulder. Mingyu turns his head and surprises Johnny with a kiss. "Thank you, for yesterday. It.. I know it sounds pathetic but it really helped." Mingyu says and Johnny sighs. "Don't say that. if it helps, then it helps. Its not pathetic." Johnny says and Mingyu hums as Johnny reaches for his neck again. "I know how good it makes you feel so I'll be glad to do it as many times as you want. Not like I have any complaints anyways." Johnny says and Mingyu laughs. "Although you did say something quite, well, alarming." Johnny says and Mingyu blinks. "I'm pretty sure you don't remember telling me you want.. That you're probably pregnant." Johnny says and Mingyu flushes red. " _ What?! _ " Mingyu screams and Johnny laughs. Johnny then pressed his palm on Mingyu's stomach and kisses his neck. "You kept pressing my hand right over here and just mumbling  _ 'pregnant'  _ all night until you eventually passed out and I know it's not, like, physically possible, But my brain went alpha mode for a bit and just wished it was true." Johnny admits and Mingyu bites his lips and places his hand on top of Johnny's. 

"Will you ever.. Do you think you'll ever look for that?" 

"What?" 

"A family." 

"Probably. But not in the way you're thinking." Johnny says and Mingyu keeps quiet. 

"As much as I want to see you pregnant and maybe have sex when you're in full bloom at six months and your ass and chest gets bigger, I would much rather have my own alpha who begs for more even after he's full of my cum." Johnny says and Mingyu knows he's trying to be sweet and all but just everything he said has made him get hard. "But we could probably adopt. If that's what you two like. All I know is if I do want to have a family, it's gonna have to be a family we three make. No other version." Johnny says and Mingyu bites his lips. "Also you're like, hard." Johnny says and Mingyu slaps his hand away and Johnny laughs. Just then Chan peeks his head out of the study and Mingyu sees him glare. "If you two start without me I'm ripping someone's head off. Hands off." Chan says mostly to Johnny and Johnny bites Mingyu's shoulder and grips his length over the sheets still covering him, making him moan. "I wanted to ask if you wanted your coworkers fired or just, like, demoted, or something." Chan asks and Mingyu takes a while to register what Chan said and then he's blinking and getting up.  _ "What? _ " 

Mingyu then spends the rest of the morning asking Chan to not go overboard since he was actually on the phone with Mingyu's company earlier and was filing a report. And when he mentions the law, the H.R. rep freaked out since he's experienced it first hand and by the time Mingyu has taken the phone from Chan, mister Min had already mapped out the possible employees spreading such a gossip and had told Mingyu that they'll be doing a seminar about it for the whole floor so as to not raise suspicions. Mingyu freaks out and sighs and then Chan takes the phone from Mingyu again and says a few more things before ending the call. Mingyu thanks Chan, kisses him, and Chan drags him to Johnny's room and asks if they can have fun. Johnny was closing the door behind them already and Mingyu shivers when four hands are on his skin the instant he lets the sheets fall from his waist. 

Mingyu is probably gonna break his... well, most of his body for overexertion. But when Johnny offers to eat his cum out of Mingyu while Chan sucks him off, Mingyu can't find it in himself to say no. And, well, it's only ten in the morning when Mingyu's second orgasm paints Chan's face so who knows what the day has for all of them. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that maybe think about commissioning author for a fic that you are looking for? My twitter is @punk_assnerd or email me on punk.assnerd18@gmail.com <3 
> 
> I don't have a Big Dicked Rich Boyfriend Johnny Suh so I can only rely on writing fics okay?


End file.
